


transformers animated : more than meets the eye

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blushing, Changing species, F/M, Healing, different events may accour, may have rape in the future, oc from a different universe, to many tags to fit it all, trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange girl  with many secrets  makes  a wish which  is some how granted now she has to live in a world  she only known about  on TV. As great  as  it might  seem  she  still has things  to hide  from her new friends  will she be able  to keep  it under  wraps  or will it  be more  trouble than it worth</p>
            </blockquote>





	transformers animated : more than meets the eye

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and enjoy this fic I really own nothing except my OC so try to enjoy

Marissa and Base: We own nothing except our OC's. Enjoy

Also if you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to ask and thanks for reading.

*************************************************

Chapter 1 - The beginning

I was watching the TV as it played Transformers animated. I watched in content as my mother knocked on the door and sighed, shaking her head.

"Sweetie it's almost nine. Try to get some sleep." She said as she carried on walking down the hallway. I sighed and watched as Prowl hid from the cameras. I couldn't help but pause as I sketched him on my notepad and sighed again. I touched the Autobot insignia on my shoulder as mother went to bed.

"I wish I could be in your reality. Then I wouldn't have to deal with my mom. I wish I could be like you." I said sighing. My comment made me sad and, as I drifted off, I dreamed of Autobots. Then I heard a voice ring throughout my mind.

"Every wish in life has a price. Are you willing to pay it?" The voice said. I sleepily nodded, then I fell deeper into darkness.

*************************************************

Another world

A light flashed, as the ground beneigth it suddenly became a crater. The light landed right in front of the Autobots secret base and was seen by the cybertronians and Sari inside. A small figure about 7'6 in height stood on the ground. She was pale, her eyes closed and a pod like device encased her. The bots and sari stared at it in surprise. The clear glass was showing her face in obvious discomfort. She slowly opened her eyes. One was red, the other blue. She held a small blue book in her hand that fell to the bottom of the device as her eyes shut again.

*************************************************

Lilly's POV

When I opened my eyes. I yawned and looked around my room. Or I would have if I was in my room.

"What the hell? Where am I? I was asleep in my bed right?" I panicked as I pounded my fists on the inside of the Strange pod around me. Then I saw the reflection of my eyes. "Why is one of my eyes red?" I shrieked. That wasn't the only change. My blonde hair was now black and my tanned skin was now pure white.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled, tears forming in my multicolored eyes. Then I felt something in my head

*Calm yourself young one. Your the one who wished for this. Though it will take time for me to turn you into a cybertronian like Prowl, but hold on and be patient.* The voice said and I just started freaking out.

"Its a dream, it has to be a dream. Calm down Lilly, this is a dream after all." I said, gasping for breath as I fell into a panic attack. I tried hitting the pod door, and only succeeded in hurting my hand. "Help me, please help me." I sobbed, falling to the bottom of the pod. I heard loud and hurried footsteps and looked up. When I saw who was looking in at me, I promptly fainted.

*************************************************

Sari's pov

When we heard crying, all of us rushed outside to see what it was. We didn't expect the girl in the pod to be awake yet, but we were definitely glad that she was. Though it was a bit strange that when she saw us, she stopped crying for a whole second before she fainted.

"Hurry we have to try and get her out of there." Ratchet of all people said, running to the pod and trying to open it.

"What's the hurry Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked looking at the medic like he'd lost his mind. "We already tried to open it ages ago when it got here didn't we?"

"Yes but that was before she woke up." The red and white medic huffed as he ran his servos to find anything that could help free the girl inside. "Now that she is regaining conscious, she will be using more of the air inside. If we don't get her out she might suffocate to death." That made the yellow bot pause and his optics widen in understanding and fear.

"Right, Bumblebee try using your stingers, Prowl your shurikan might work too." Optimus ordered, readying his ax.

"What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing the ax in trepidation.

"We have to break the glass Sari. There isn't any time to try and find another way, who knows how much air she has left in there." He answered as Bumblebee and Prowl moved towards the glass. The pod almost seemed to react to Optimus's words, as once the bots stepped towards it, the glass panels all the way around it fell apart all at once. Optimus carefully leaned down and lifted the girl out. I leaned forward eagerly to get a better look. She had a short sleeved knee-length black and red gothic dress and dark brown high heeled boots on. Around her neck she had what looked like a steampunk style cross hanging and a silver chain. I had to admit she was very pretty considering around her eyes were red and she was covered in bits of broken glass.

"So where do you think she came from?" I asked, looking around at my friends.

"Not sure it could number of places-" Optimus began, but he was quickly cut off.

"Considering she fell from the sky, and is in a pod I'm going to go with space." Bumblebee answered, waving his arms around in exaggeration. How it was possible that she could come from space, I had no clue.

"Why do you think she fainted?" I asked, still confused by our visiter.

"There could be a number of reasons, from lack of oxygen to sudden shock of the situation. It's hard to tell." Ratchet stated staring at her. I went to asked him something but a new voice distracted me.

"Yeah well, you try waking up in a strange place, surrounded by giant robots, then you say your fine." I looked as the girl slowly got up. As usual, I quickly noticed something different about her and latched onto it.

"Ooo your eyes are amazing." I said amazed by her eyes. I never seen anyone with different colored eyes before.

"Uh, yeah cool, I sure love having a red eye." She said sarcastically, pulling her legs to her chest. Prowl examined her eyes curiously.

"Is it average for a human to have two different colored optics?" I was about to say something, but she spoke up first.

"Considering humans are normally born with the color their creator and carrier have, I would assume that it would be a .000078 chance I'd be born with two different optics. Not only that considering my opi and dani both have blue Optics then..." She stopped herself, almost in shock of what she had said. Silence laced the room.

*************************************************

Lilly's POV

What in the pit did I just say? Was my processor damaged? And what the hell was a processor? And the pit? I read fanfiction before, but I shouldn't know what the transformers versions of words mean. Should I?

"Okay, that's a new one." Bee said. It was kinda interesting hearing him speak, instead of beep like in prime. That's when I noticed something a little more pressing.

"Umm quick question. Why do you have weapons out?" I asked, a little intimidated by the weapons and by how much bigger they were then me.

"We had intended to break the glass, to release you from the pod." Prowl said in his calm manner.

"Um thanks? I'm Lilly by the way." I said. Then I pinched myself to make absolutely sure I was not dreaming. Okay that hurt, definitely not a dream. I'm going to die. Die or turn into giant robot. Oh yay, I'm sure changing species is very painless. Not. I could had a comfortable life with my mom until I had to get a job, but no, I had to make that stupid wish. Talk about being careful what you wish for. I sighed, then jumped when that voice came back.

*Calm down. Stress will increase the pain.* The voice said as my body began jolt with pain. I fell over from the pain as and screamed as the pain intensified, spreading throughout my entire body.

"Are you alright?" Sari asked, looking for any kind of wounds. I quickly got up. I always hated when people saw me in pain.

"I'm... I'm fine now." I said with a smile to reassure her, but she didn't seem to buy it.

"She may need a hospital." Sari said, and my brain froze at that word.

"Nope, not happening. I'll run away right now if you even try bringing me to a hospital." I said, still in serious pain.

"But-"Sari started, but I promptly cut her off.

"Don't need one. I don't care what you say I'm not changing my mind, and you definitely can't make me short stack." I said, shaking slightly. I had bad memories of hospitals. I shook my head. Now definitely wasn't the time to go there. Not after dad and the day he went to jail.

"Hey, why are you so tall?" Sari asked suddenly. I blinked at the sudden change in subject.

"What?" I said looking at her in bafflement. "Um, no clue." This was the point Ratchet decided he had had enough and pushed his way to the front.

"Well if you aren't going to let us take you to the hospital, at least let me take a look at you then." He huffed in annoyance, giving me a gentle push towards the open door they had run out of earlier. I didn't have much choice but to allow him to push me inside and towards a large table, not with Optimus and Bulkhead following just behind their medic. I had a sneaking suspicion that if I tried to get away, they would simply catch me and hand me back to the hatchet. I crossed my arms in annoyance as Ratchet lifted me up onto the table and began scanning me. This was starting to spook me a bit.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, desperately concentrating on controlling my breathing. My mind wandered unbidden to the hospital I was kept in for over half of my life. I shivered slightly as I remembered the doctors and their scalpels, the drugs and the acids they used to use on me. I mentally pushed the memories away and thought about mom. She found me the third time I managed to escape and took me in. She kept me safe, even when the doctors men went around town looking for me. She even moved to Washington DC just for me, just to keep me from falling into their hands again. Without her, I never would have made it to my tenth birthday, let alone have grown up to be the person I am. Damnit, even with the happy memories of mom pushing back the ones of the hospital, the fear is starting to overcome me.

"Not yet. Will you stay still, and stop complaining." He grumbled, changing the color of the scan to green. Oh god oh god oh god. Okay Lilly keep calm, stay calm stay cal- someone keep him away from me I mentally screamed, slamming my eyes shut. It suddenly like Ratchet's scan had stopped so I peeked through slitted eyes at him. His optics had widened in shock. He must have seen something. "This is impossible." He said, quickly scanning me again. I shook slightly, but looking at him helped me focus on him not being one of those doctors. They only ever wore light green, and kept their hair covered in grey hairnets. "Okay, now lift your dress."I was snapped out of my thoughts at that.

"What? Why?" I asked, completely shocked at his request.

"I need to see your leg." He said. Straight to the point I guess. I sighed as I calmed down. No point arguing, since I knew he'd make me do it anyways. I gingerly pulled at my dress, until my leg was exposed. There glistening on my leg, was silver metal.

"What in the pit?" I screeched. Ratchet examined the metal and the voice in my head returned. Yay.

*So young to be put through this change, but you will adjust.* I was ten seconds away from cursing out the voice, but I ignored it as Optimus and Bulkhead looked as shocked as me.

"What is going on with her doc bot?" Bulkhead asked nervously, looking at me worriedly.

"Not entirely sure. Her body's producing a huge amount of energon, causing her skin to turn into pure cybertronian metal, as well as her other body systems. Even her heart is transforming into a spark which could explain the intense pain. There's something else though..." He said, trailing off at the end. I swallowed heavily as I realized what he meant. He saw them. I turned around and tried to ignore him. "Lilly remove the back of your dress." Ratchet ordered quietly. My eyes started to water, then hardened.

"Nope, check up over. I'm done."I said, standing up and jumping from the table. I was quickly caught and handed back to the medic. "I hate you. I don't want you looking at my back. Its not your business. It's not your problem so don't look." I yelled, struggling to escape. Why? Why do they care? I hate it when people see me as weak or pitiable. I lived through hell yeah, but that doesn't make me someone to pity. So why did the world have to remind me again and again? Then the pain returned, even more intense than before. I wrapped my body in a hug, whimpering to myself.

"Femme, whatever is going on it's better we see your back. The metal in your body is on your back as well. I need to see how much is there is so I know what I'm dealing with." Ratchet stated sternly. I wasn't giving up however.

"No. I had to deal with it on my own before, I'm not letting you anywhere ne-" I was cut off by the pain increasing.

"Calm down. Your stress seems to be increasing the pain." I sighed in defeat. I started to cry as Bulkhead took Sari outside. Breathing deeply, I carefully undid the straps of my dress, allowing my back to be bared to the bots. I ignored the horrified gasps and steadfastly focused on not letting them see me cry. I jumped as I felt something touch my head. Looking up, I saw Ratchets finger hovering above me.

"... We won't ask what happened or who did this to you." He said, surprising me. I was sure that he would ask, that they would try and get it out of me. "However I will want to know the extent of the previous... damage done to you. Only so I can help you as a medic of course. Only know that if you do decide to say something, that anything you say will be in the strictest confidence. Not even prime will be able to get it out of me." I could only gape at him for a moment, before I wrapped my arms around his finger and started to cry. My tears fell at full force and Ratchet glared at Prime, who reluctantly left, pulling Bumblebee and Prowl with him."Their gone now. Go ahead." I hiccuped slightly and began.

" Ever since I was a baby, I lived in a 'hospital'. The doctors there were trying to see if they create a super human. I was their guine pig. They cut open my back to get to my spinal cord and implanted chemicals into my muscles and nerves to increase my strength and my agility. They made me stay awake while they worked, to test my pain tolerance. I tried a few times to escape, but never made it fully out of the grounds. The one time I did, I was found. The woman who found me realized what had been happening and spent a whole week trying to get me out of a hole I'd hid inside. When I did eventually go to her, she took me away. She changed her name and took me to a different continent to keep me safe. I owe my mom everything. I don't know how I'm turning metal. I do know they messed with my heart, legs, back and lungs. The rest I have no clue." I said, not looking up at him. I felt his finger pat me on the head again.

"It's enough. It explains some things at least." I sighed, and then I realized something. At some point during my story, the pain had vanished. Looking up at Ratchet in surprise, he smiled in understanding. "It seems your pain has subsided." He said carefully. I nodded Smiling weakly at him.

"Yeah. Uh, thanks for listening." I said, wiping my tears away. I did feel a lot better.

"I won't tell prime. I can promise you that much at least." I nodded trying not to think about the other bots reactions.

"Maybe when I trust the rest more I'll tell them, but I'm not sure. I'm not really great at trusting people is all." I said, calming down. He nodded, rubbing my back, kinda like my mom did. We both turned around when we heard noises from the doorway and Sari poked her head through the door.

"Um Lilly? If your done, how about you join us for a sleep over." Sari said cheerfully. "If that's okay with Ratchet I mean." Sari added. I looked at him.

"It's fine, but if she feels any pain, and I mean any, have her come to me immediately." Ratchet stated. I nodded and he carefully let me down.

"Thanks Ratchet." I said, quickly pulling my dress up and walking with Sari.

"Oh I found this in your pod." Sari said passing my sketch book to me.

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked, looking at it in curiosity.

"Oh it's a sketch pad. I like to draw and sing as well." As I walked, I saw Prowl and opened it. I grabbed a pencil to draw him with or make it look like I was drawing him at least.

"Here see." I said showing the picture I 'drew'.

"Ooo cool. Hey Prowl. Take a look at what Lilly drew." She called. I got nervous as Prowl came towards us.

"Um wait I got a way better idea. Want to hear me sing? Yeah sure you do, that's a way better idea." I babbled. At least this would distract them. They all gathered around me and I looked around for something to use. "Hey Sari, I need something to sing with."

"... How'd you know my name " She asked suspiciously.

"Um I heard the bots say it." Then she smiled and I sighed. She's sharper then she looks. She grabbed something that looked like a mic and handed it to me.

"Okay, this is called beautiful like you." I started to sing.

"If I was beautiful like you

Oh the things I would do

Those not so blessed would by crying out murder

And I'd just laugh and get away with it too

Like you do."

(They seemed to be enjoying it. I was pretty good, not to toot my own horn. Mom always liked to her me anyway. I always had a beautiful voice, it was the one thing I kept in that hospital of horror.)

"If I was beautiful like you

I would never be at fault

I'd walk in the rain between the rain drops

Bringing traffic to a halt

But that will never be

That will never never be

Cause I'm not beautiful like you

I'm beautiful like me

Beautiful like me."

(Everyone seemed calm, almost as if my voice hypnotizing them. I saw Sari nodding alone with my tune, with Bulkhead rocking slightly in time next to her. In fact the only one without their eyes closed was Optimus, and he was staring straight at me. I flushed and looked away from him.)

"If I was beautiful like you

I'd be quick to assume

They'd do anything to please me

I know I see the reaction when you walk into a room

But that will never be

That will never never be

Cause I'm not beautiful like you

I'm beautiful like me

Beautiful like me

Beautiful, Beautiful like me

Like me, like me

If I was beautiful like you

I'd have so many friends

Always fighting for my time to be next in line

So if I hurt one I wouldn't have to make amends

That will never be

That will never never be

Cause I'm not beautiful like you

I'm not beautiful like you

I'm not beautiful like you

I'm beautiful like me

Beautiful like me

Beautiful like me

I'm beautiful like me

I'm beautiful like me."

I finished singing and kept my eyes closed for a minute. I opened my eyes when I heard clapping. Then I noticed something strange. A little bot was crawling around, sticking to the darker parts of the warehouse. I looked at it and it looked at me. I wonder if Megatron saw me... I decided to test it out.

"Well this will be interesting, don't you think Megatron? Yeah I know your watching "I whispered to it, hoping it heard me. I smirked when I saw the things 'eyes' focus on me.

"You have a beautiful voice. How did you become so good?" Optimus asked. I turned red as the Autobot leader watched me.

"Um, it's just natural I guess. Well, my mom loved t hear me so I would often sing for her." I said sheepishly. Then Sari spoke up.

"Now it's time for another activity. Time for ghost stories." She cheered and Bumblebee groaned under his breath. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Sari asked curiously.

"Just over here Sari, I wont go running off or anything. Don't want Ratchet to chase me down." I sent her a grin. In reality knowing Megatron was going to take over the system soon, I thought it'd be better away from it. I sat down as I heard Sari told her story, then everything went dark. I heard Sari yell something to me. I opened my eyes as I saw one of the machines try to grab me.

"What in the high heaven is happening?" I yelled as I jumped up, evading the metal claw trying to grab me. "OMP OMP OMP." I screamed, running faster.

"I'm not doing this guy's." Sari squealed, dodging the metal claws trying to catch her.

"We already figured that out Sari! Now will someone do something before one of us becomes lunch meat." I yelled before one of the machines pointed at me. I closed my eyes, thinking I'd soon be toast, but my body tensed as I felt myself get picked up by Optimus. That was surprising. I clung to him as his fingers closed protectively around me.

"Um... Thanks." I said, nervously staring away from him and tugging on my hair.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked, noticing how quiet I suddenly was. I felt guilty lying to him, but I had no choice.

"I've seen this somewhere before." I felt like hitting myself. Why did I have to say that. I can't change events too much, otherwise everything good in the show might not happen. Maybe I lost focus when Optimus started to run for cover from tech trying to catch or maim us.

"What you mean?" He asked, while making sure we were well hidden.

"Umm like some sort of premonition dream or something. I think Bumblebee stops this. You just have to remain still. I think anyway." I said, trying to come up with a good excuse for how I know this. Then I remembered. The Autobots symbol on my arm! How will I explain that? Okay, think about that later, for now focus. Prowl was watching us as the claws came closer, so I decided to do something more than a little stupid. I jumped off in Optimus's hand and ignoring his surprise I ran. After a few feet, the motion sensors hit me and I froze.

"Prowl, Bumblebee, I need both of you to follow me. The rest of you need to stay completely still until we reach the controls." I yelled. Gaining some speed, we moved quickly then stopped, as the sensors alternated between us. The next part almost seemed as if it wasn't happening to me. The bombs had turned, ready to hit me instead of Prowl. I was the only one who had noticed. I ignored them in favor of calling out to Bumblebee.

"Bee move now." I jumped back, only to be grabbed by the claws. They held me in place while Prowl and I shouted directions to the speedy mech. Bee moved further until he hit the control panel. He smashed it, but this time around there was no fire and I was released with a new swell of pain. I looked up to see the little bots red eye looking at me. I smirked victoriously at it.

"It seems your plan failed Megatron." I said, grabbing the little bot. "Hey guys, I think I found what caused the system to go loco." I called, smiling at it. "I guess this will teach you to underestimate me Megatron." I muttered as Prowl came closer to the robot, The events had to remain the same however. I had to let it go. So I did, seemingly to the little bots surprise.

"Oops." I lied as the little bot ran to wall. Bulkhead ran after it, grabbing for it only to smash into the wall.

"I got it." He said, but as he took his hand off the wall, the little bots was revealed to be broken.

"I guess we won't know who sent it after all." I snickered slightly. I walked slowly towards the others as the pain increased. I barely managed to stay calm.

"Lilly did you know this would happen?" Sari asked and I stopped in my tracks.

"No I didn't, not at first at least. I remember a dream I had, that's all. It seemed the same so I tried it, sorry." I said nervously rubbing the top of my head. I can't continue this. Maybe I should tell them the truth.

"I-I need to tell you something." I said, determined to do the right thing. The bots and Sari looked at me.

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked and I panicked slightly. I opened my mouth, only to collapse to my knees as the wave of pain hit me harder than before.

"Pains back." I gasped as the panicked Autobots crowded around me. I'll tell them some other time I thought as my vision turned blurry. I just about heard Ratchet yell something indecipherable before a hand gently cupped me. I tried my best to focus on the pair of large hands lifting me up. They were blue.

"Hold on Lilly." Optimus's gentle voice soothed my frazzled nerves. "Ratchet will help take care of you. Your going to be alright." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

*************************************************

No-ones pov

When Lilly's eyes closed, Optimus shot Ratchet a panicked look.

"What's happening?" He asked as the medic moved forwards to scan the unconscious girl in his hands.

"It seems the transformation is spreading to her left lung, causing her to have breathing problems. She should be fine once her body adapts to having only one lung to work with." Ratchet sighed, feeling useless at not being able to do something for the girl. "We should let her rest for now until that part of her change is finished." Ratchet said sadly.

"You know this seems kinda unfair. I mean, her being forced to become something she probably doesn't want to become. She doesn't even get a choice." Sari said, looking up at the bots and they sighed in agreement. Sari darted out of the room to get as many blankets as she could carry. Running back to the bots, she quickly piled them into a neat pile and rearranged them to create a make-shift bed. Optimus gently lowered the girl into the bed and lifted the top few layers to cover her. As Sari and the other bots settled down to sleep, Optimus sat down to watch over the young girl.

*************************************************

-SUMDAC lab-

The head of Megatron stared at the screen, anger crossing his face as he looked at the screen of the recording he had taken of the Autobots base throughout the day..

"Not entirely sure. Her body's producing a huge amount of energon, causing her skin to turn into pure cybertronian metal, as well as her other body systems. Even her heart is transforming into a spark which could explain the intense pain." Ratchet had said on the recording. Megatron's optics narrowed as he fast-forwarded the video.

"I guess this will teach you to underestimate me Megatron." The recording of Lilly had said as she smirked at him.

"It seems our little friend is much more intelligent then the others." Megatron chuckled, looking at the girl. "I think when her transformation is complete, I'll have a future mate. Her skills of seeing the future will be invaluable to me and the Autobots seem to be fond of her. For now I need a body and I think I know just the person to assist me." Megatron used his influence to control the robotic hand and pause the video on the image of Lilly's smiling face. "Soon Lilly. Soon you and I will meet." The lights of the room turned off, leaving the image of Lilly as the only thing that could be seen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading feel free to comment but don't be rude and try to enjoy and if you wish to help me with my story just ask \^-^/ I always give credit to my editors


End file.
